1. Field
The following description relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus of irradiating X-rays onto an object to produce an X-ray image, and a control method of the X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is equipment for acquiring images of the inside of an object using X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatus images the inside of an object using a non-invasive method of irradiating X-rays onto the object and detecting X-rays transmitted through the object. Accordingly, a medical X-ray imaging apparatus is used to diagnose an internal injury or a disease of an object that cannot be examined externally.
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray source to generate X-rays and to irradiate the X-rays onto an object, and an X-ray detector to detect X-rays transmitted through the object. In order to image various parts of an object, the X-ray source may be configured to be movable. The X-ray detector may be used in a table mode in which the X-ray detector is installed in a radiography table, in a stand mode in which the X-ray detector is installed in a radiography stand, and in a portable mode in which the X-ray detector is not fixed at a specific location. Also, two or more X-ray detectors may be provided in correspondence to a single X-ray source. In this case, if the exact locations of the X-ray detectors cannot be recognized, it may fail to receive image data from an X-ray detector actually used in scanning.
Lately, with digitalization of X-ray imaging apparatuses, X-ray images are acquired digitally instead of on film so that many functions of X-ray imaging apparatuses are automated. Examples of such automation are Auto Tracking of an X-ray source, automatically tracking an X-ray detector, and Auto Centering of automatically centering the locations of the X-ray source and the X-ray detector. In order to implement automation functions of an X-ray imaging apparatus, such as Auto Tracking or Auto Centering, and prevent rescanning, it is necessary to accurately determine which X-ray detector operates at which location.